


The Fun in Math

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faleron realizes that, just maybe, math isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fun in Math

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Faleron at Goldenlake in March 2010.

“I’m never going to understand this,” Faleron said glumly, staring down at the jumble of math before him. “It’s just so hard.”

“Don’t worry,” Keladry replied soothingly. “I’ll help you. We’ll work all day if we have to.”

He shot her a grateful look, though he also felt rather guilty. He was sure there were other things she would rather do in her free time than tutor him.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Of course,” she said, and smiled warmly.

He was surprised to find that she looked very pretty when she smiled. As she gently dipped a quill in the ink pot, he decided that he may need to set aside time for math more often.


End file.
